The marked beasts
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: In a diffrent version of the story, something happened that halloween night that changed everything. The potter child went missing, her parents were alive, and apparently there was a whole nother magical community hidden on an island in the middle of nowhere not that the magical community or anyone else knew about that fact. Well in her supposed 14th year, she got pulled back
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **New idea that wouldn't leave me alone.**

* * *

Chapter start

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Lily Potter formally Evan's asked her husband.

"Sirius is too obvious while no one would suspect Peter," James Potter assured his wife from across the table late one summer night.

Lily sighed deeply and tugged on a strand of her red hair, "I know, but Peter...He's never seemed right to me."

"It'll be fine Lily," James waved off his wife's concern, "Peter's a rat animagus, so he's always given off that feeling," He noticed that his words didn't have the effect he wanted them to have on his wife, "Lils," Lily looked at him with a frown on her face, "It's for the best. It's our only option since Remus might be a spy. I know it's scary, but we need to protect our daughter,"

"I...I know," She sighed deeply and looked towards the window, "It's hard to believe that all this is happening and that we have to rely on Peter,"

James nodded as he stood from his seat and walked over to his wife, "Everyone deserves to have some great deed attached to their name and it's Peter's," Lily leaned into him, "Arya will be fine because of this."

"Alright," Lily finally relented to her husband, "Let's inform Albus,"

* * *

October 31st

* * *

"James you idiot!" Lily shouted at her husband as they ran towards their property, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted Peter!"

"I know Lily!" James was in fight or flight mode, "Let's hope we're in time,"

Both ran into the house and up the stairs towards their daughter's room, the Order of the Phoenix followed the duo closely with the Headmaster at the front. They reached the door and both felt dread upon seeing that it was blown off it's hinges. They stepped inside and Lily gasped as she ran towards the head of blonde hair lying in front of her daughter's crib, "Jasmine!"

The blonde didn't respond as a pair of black eyes stared forward blankly. Lily let out a small sob just as James murmured, "Lils."

Lily looked up at her husband and stood up quickly to move towards the crib where he stood. Only she began to sob uncontrollably at seeing the scorch marks burned into the wood with no sign of their daughter anywhere. Dumbledore made his way past the door as James held his wife with tears flowing down his face. Dumbledore felt sorrow for the couple's loss, but something felt off about those scorch marks. He waved his wand and the scorch marks flared a bright bluish white causing Albus to gasp. Lily noticed the lights and asked Dumbledore, "What are you doing?"

"The scorch marks felt off prompting me to scan them with my magic," Dumbledore answered as he eyed the marks with calculating eyes, "It seems that they are not a result of Voldemort's magic, but rather the result of an ancient magic invoked by your daughter in order to protect herself. It seems that Voldemort's body was destroyed as a result of that magic,"

"Where is our daughter then?" James demanded causing the Headmaster to sigh.

"Somewhere that even I cannot get to," Dumbledore sighed warily causing the couple to feel a new wave of grief as their hope was dashed, "However," They perked up, "From the magic's residue, it would seem that we may see your daughter again, but only time will tell when and how that will happen,"

The couple were both overjoyed at the news and greatly saddened. While their daughter lived and they would see her once more, they wouldn't be the ones to raise her.

* * *

Moments before the Potter's and the Order arrived on the scene

* * *

"Leave her alone you creep!" A woman with dark blonde hair snarled at the wizard that had just blown the door off it's hinges, "I won't let you harm her!"

The wizard sneered and merely raised his wand, "Avada Kedavra!" The woman dropped to the ground as he turned his attention to the one year old in the crib, "So you're the child that's meant to defeat me," A head of red speckled black hair raised above the bars and emerald green eyes locked on him, "A shame for your potential to be wasted like this. I could have used you to take over the world," The toddler waved a pudgy hand at him, "A shame it is," He waved his wand, "Die! Avada Kedavra!"

The green curse raced from the wand towards the child. Time seemed to slow as the child saw the energy approach. A part of the child awakened as it sensed the threat to her. The magic deep inside of her flared with the part of the child that awakened to protect her as the words and actions registered with them. A halo of bluish-white energy erupted from the child's body and flew outwards towards the curse that would have killed the child. The magic touched the spell and a small standstill occurred before the spell rebounded towards Voldemort with twice the power behind it. The magic then returned to the child and the awakened part transported the child somewhere safe as it sensed that child was still in danger even if the wizard was gone.

* * *

In another part of the world behind a magical barrier

* * *

"Damn it!" An angry black haired woman punched the tree next to her, "Why can't we succeed in finding someone with enough to potential?"

"I don't know Nyx," A blonde hair man murmured causing the black haired woman to look at him with blazing crimson eyes, "Nyx-"

"Damn it Chris time is running out," Nyx glared at the man, "If we don't find someone soon, we will all die,"

"I know Nyx," He sighed at his partners bad mood and ran a hand through his blonde locks tiredly, "What exactly do you expect me to do? We can't force them to bond with someone they don't see potential in,"

"I know," Her eyes closed as she caught the tiredness in her partners pupiless cyan eyes, "But what are we supposed to do? The last town didn't have anyone and they're getting closer,"

"We'l-" Chris was cut off by a flash of bluish white light from the side followed by the sound of an explosion.

"What the-" Nyx was cut off by the sound of crying, "Shit is that a baby?"

Nyx ran forward causing Chris to sigh in exasperation before following his partner towards the source of the cry. When they reached it, they both couldn't help but gasp. The clearing was practically destroyed as the scent of sulfur filled the air. Chris was the first of the pair to speak, "Holy shit are those mana burns? I've never seen them burn that kind of pattern. A spiral? Unheard of."

"Chris..." Nyx rolled her eyes at her partner and made her way towards the center of the clearing, "Get the medkit, so we can check the kid,"

"Oh right," Chris took the bag he was carrying off his back and dug inside to grab the medkit.

Nyx reached the center of the clearing as Chris noticed two jeweled statues glowing faintly. She bent down and reached into the large pile of ash that sat in the direct center of the clearing. A small whimper echoed from the ash as Nyx's hands met cloth prompting Nyx to grab a fist full and pull it off. She gasped as she uncovered the child inside. Red speckled obsidian hair laying in a mass of messy spikes. Emerald green eyes with tears filling them. Pale skin and small body. The child was bare of anything save for the cloth she had pulled off of her. Ash and soot covered the child prompting Nyx to grab one of her clean towels to get it off as she growled, "Chris come on! I don't know if the kid has any injuries, so hurry up."

Chris shook his head and grabbed the medkit before heading towards his partner as he decided to deal with it later. An innocent was in trouble and most likely in need of a healer.

* * *

Hours later

* * *

The two had made camp not far from the clearing in a cave they had passed by earlier. The child was sleeping in one of Nyx's extra shirts on Chris' sleeping bag. The duo were currently sitting together in front of a fire. Nyx stared at the two statues sitting innocently near the fire as they glowed softly. The jackal statue was made of obsidian stone and was glowing a greyish black. The tiger-like statue was made of howlite and was glowing white. Nyx scratched the back of her head and said, "While I'm glad we finally found the one they're going to bond with, where the hell is her mark?"

"Her mark is on her left arm," Chris ran a hand through his hair, "It's hard to see because she's so pale, but I managed to see it while I was cleaning off her arm,"

"So she's definitely one of us, but I've never seen someone like her before," Nyx felt like throwing something, "Not to mention the odd clearing and burn marks,"

"The mana felt like a mix of protective mana and teleportation mana," Chris added with a small frown, "But all of the mana has a link to her,"

"It should be impossible since we can't activate our mana for anything until after we bond with our partners," Nyx's mood was taking a nosedive even though she was happy to have found the person they had been looking for, "Not only that, why would she end up in Crycs forest? The night walkers are about to start migrating here,"

"I know," Chris sighed before looking at the child, "We can't leave her here or in the next town. _They_ would scoop her up in seconds,"

"We're keeping her then," Chris looked at his partner in alarm.

"What?!" He ignored how girly his voice sounded at that moment, "Nyx she's young, we're almost always traveling to either do missions or fight _them._ We can't care for-"

"Bull shit," Nyx growled at her partner, "Like you said, we can't leave her here or in the next town since it would leave her vulnerable to _them._ She needs training and we can provide it," Chris opened his mouth to speak, but Nyx continued, "Yeah she's young, but we have enough money saved up from missions to take care of her. The other's can take over the fight until we're ready to return," She then smiled slyly, "Plus, it would let us finally settle down and have that family we've always talked about,"

Chris opened his mouth to protest only to shut it with an audible click as he realized she was right. He looked at the kid and had to admit she was cute. With a sigh, he looked back at his partner, "Fine."

"YES!" Nyx shouted as she jumped up only to stop when there was a low groan from the girl, "Ooops,"

Chris rolled his eyes at his partner with a small smile even as the girl rolled over and fell into a deeper sleep. Ah some things would never change.

 **End of first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **New idea that wouldn't leave me alone.**

* * *

Chapter start

* * *

In Hogwarts, 16 years later within the magical barrier/14 everywhere else

* * *

"Albus it's been 14 years," Lily Potter looked at the Headmaster with some disdain, "When will we seen Arya again?"

"Soon Lily," The Headmaster was sweating slightly, "I promise that we will see her within the month,"

"How?" James demanded, "Our son and daughter wish to meet the sibling they never knew,"

"I can't say how, only that we will see her soon," The Headmaster tried to placate the couple.

Lily stood up and glared at the Headmaster, "If we do not see her within the month, we will be taking Thomas and Rose out of Hogwarts."

The two left and Dumbledore paled as the threat hung in the air. Fawkes the phoenix trilled causing him to look at the phoenix, "Old friend it seems that we maybe in a little trouble."

 _"Only because you were foolish enough to believe the prophecy that drunkard gave,"_ The phoenix shook his head, " _You are not the man I once knew and chose. You've become blinded by the power you were given,"_ The headmaster's head fell, _"The tournament is your only chance to get this right. Within the week, the champions will be chosen,"_

* * *

within the magical barrier

* * *

My fingers snapped the pen in my hands from the force I applied. I ignored the ink that was starting to stain my fingers and the fact my hand was bleeding from the sharp pieces. I focused on the man in front of my paper filled cherry wood desk and hissed, "What did you just say?"

"Markus was killed on a mission by an A level assassin," My eyes darken a growl rumbled from my chest, "I'm sorry Vice Commander Raven, but by the time we got there, it was too late," The black haired looked down as he placed a rolled up cloth on the only clear place on my desk, "I...We tried to-"

"Get out," I hissed at him as my mana surged underneath my skin, "Get the hell out of my office,"

"Vic-" He began as he backed away slightly with fear in his blonde eyes.

"GO!" I nearly shout causing him to rush out of my office, "Damn it all to hell,"

I bit my lip as I stared at the cloth and shakily brought it closer. The scent of blood filled the air as I unrolled the cloth causing a cold ball of rage to form in my chest. What was supposed to be white wood lined with grey runes was covered with dark crimson that was only now drying and shattered into multiple pieces. I wanted to howl at the sight, but I kept silent as I stared down at the mask that was supposed to be painted when the kid got back. I didn't even look up when my office door opened or closed since I knew who it was. My visitor spoke as his footsteps drew close, "Markus?"

"He was supposed to get his mask painted when he got back," My voice held the suppressed emotion, "I...Leo he..."

"I know Rav," The man walked around my desk and wrapped his arms around my shoulder, "I know,"

"He was a kid," Tears blurred my sight, "He was just 11..."

"And one of our best rookies," Leo squeezed my shoulders, "He took down those bastards,"

"I...I should have spent more time training him," I bit my lip, "He-"

"Raven you're the Vice Commander of the Rangers," I looked at the normally happy grey haired male with odd purple eyes, "You're the youngest to ever become the Vice Commander just like I'm the youngest to become Commander. We don't have much time to spend training people-"

"I know," I bit my lip as I stared into those purple eyes, "But I trained the kid since he became one of us three months ago! He shouldn't have been on tha-"

"I know," Leo interrupted me with a sigh, "I know Raven, but we can't do anything about it,"

I growled in anger causing him to sigh again before pulling me from my chair, "Leo-"

"They brought his body and Marks back," He interrupted me, "We're going to do his funeral now,"

I looked at the mask and took a deep breath. Leo observed me silently as I channeled my mana through the marks on my arm causing them to flare bluish white. I spoke softly as my mana surrounded the broken mask, "Re- _Nai!_ "

The mask slowly returned to how it had once been. Grey runes covered the outside of the pure white mask. I picked it up once it was finished and stared into the blank eyes of what was supposed to be a tiger. Tears burned my eyes as Leo gently ran his fingers through my hair, "Raven I...It won't go away, but it will be better...You know that..."

I nodded and took a moment to center myself, "I know Leo...He was supposed to take over being Tiger..."

"I know," He took my right hand, "I know,"

Grief and rage ran through my core, "I'm going hunting...I'm going to slaughter as many as I fucking can..."

"Raven..." He frowned at me.

"You know my nature demands it," I looked at him and knew my eyes were very much a dark golden color, "You know that,"

"I do," He nodded after a few moments, "I'm going with you since Markus was my student as well and you need someone to watch your back,"

"Team?" I ask as we headed towards the door.

"I'll make the call," He agreed causing a silken smirk to form on my face.

"Excellent," He shivered slightly at the dark tone that filled my voice.

* * *

An hour later

* * *

I stared at the statue that was just put on the pedestal under the mask. It was a tiger made of orange fluorite. I let out a small shuddering breath as I moved forward with the pair of tanto in my arms. I placed them on the pedestal on either side of the tiger. I backed away as Leo spoke to the three hundred Rangers that stood in the funeral hall, "Markus Fer Less. Rookie of the Ranger Core for three months. Trainee student of Raven Neox. He was killed by an A-Rank assassin," Murmurs of shock and awe filled the room, "After taking down a squad of 8 C-rank Turns and 2 B-rank Russ," Murmurs of acknowledgement came from the older rangers, "Let us take a moment of silence for the newest of our brothers and sisters to fall."

We all had our hands on our marks and bowed our bodies forward. Five minutes of silence followed before a call was raised, "MARKUS FER LESS! RANGER AND BROTHER! LOST IN DUTY, BUT NEVER IN OUR HEARTS. RANGE ON BROTHER! RANGE ON IN THE BLACK LANDS!"

The call rang through the air as other took it up until the din became almost unbearable. I closed my eyes as they lit Markus' pyre. My mark burned on my left arm as my MARKS burned from my waist where my holster for them was. Anger and rage burned from them since they both liked the kid. I took a deep breath and tried to calm them as I struggled to keep my features blank. Leo squeezed my hand and murmured, "Raven-"

I shook my head lightly, "Leo I'll be fine. They're just angry about what happened. They liked Markus."

Leo nodded lightly as I opened my eyes to watch the fire consume the body of my second student. My fingers clenched around Leo's fingers as I remembered why I couldn't allow myself to fall into my grief. Tears and sobs sounded from the rangers that had known the bright eyed kid. I needed to be strong for them. I needed to keep a level head even when I wanted to kill anyone involved in the kid's death...I had to be strong. I was the Vice Commander of the Ranger Corps. I was the shadow leader that did what Leo couldn't without attracting attention. I had to keep my cool in front of people until I was out of their sight.

* * *

A week later

* * *

I ripped the my mana blade out of the newest addition to my kill count before shoving the normally white blade into the chest of the last man standing. He let out a strangled scream as lightning rippled through the blade as I murmur, "Fa- _Kir_."

I let the body fall to the ground and stared at the mass of corpses that littered the battlefield before turning my head while ignoring the uncomfortable amount of blood that coated the back of my neck. I dimly noted that it wasn't my blood, but the blood of the man that tried to sneak up on me only to be cut in half by Leo. I ignored it as I looked at the panting group of five that stood not far away. Each looked worn out as blood trickled from various wounds, but all had eyes on me. I looked at the man in the center of the group and he looked at the crystal in his hand before shaking his head, "Every enemy within thirty miles is dead."

I nodded grimly and spoke, "Let's head back then. Our job is done."

Nods were given and we left the field. Someone turned and growled, "Neo- _Kir_."

* * *

Hogwarts an hour later

* * *

"And the champion of Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore shouted causing cheers to erupt, "We have our three champion-"

He was cut off by the goblet flaring brightly. He almost grinned at the sight as he realized his plan was working. A piece of paper flew out as a circle formed in front of the goblet. One of the students shouted, "What the hell?!"

The student was ignored as he called out, "Arya Potter!"

* * *

In the barrier at the same time

* * *

I stopped my movements as I felt something brush my mana. My eyes narrowed then widened as I felt a small pull on my mana and something else. Leo and the others stopped moving forward as Rain asked, "What's wrong Rav?"

"Something's pulling on my mana," I frowned at the feeling, "It doesn't feel-"

I was cut off as a brilliant circle of magic formed under my feet and a pulse caused them to be forced to stay away. I was in the direct center of it and I immediately recognized the symbols for transportation, return, and contract. My eyes widen and I barely heard Leo shout, "RAVEN!"

"Guys this thing is taking me somewhere!" I shout over the wind the magic was causing, "I don't know where, but it has some kind of contract attached to it. If I don't complete it, it's going to take away my mana," I read through the symbols, "I can't break the contract, but...I think if I complete the contract, I'll be returned...Yeah that's what it says,"

"Raven..." Pain seared through me as I heard Leo speak, "I-"

"Leo take care of everyone," I cut him off, "I'll try to get into contact once I'm safe,"

He looked like he wanted to argue, but nodded as our friends struggled to keep themselves standing as the mana pulsed through the air, "I will, but Raven you kno-"

I was taken away before I could hear the rest.

 **End of chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **New idea that wouldn't leave me alone.**

* * *

Chapter start

* * *

With Raven

* * *

Pain slammed into my skull as the energy that took me ran amok with my energies. I could barely keep myself conscious enough to watch the scenery pass me by. An ocean, lands covered in small trees and mountains, creatures of a kind I had only seen in books, and things zooming across the ground on what looked like giant black serpents. The smell of the air made me want to gag when it came through and prompted me closer to unconsciousness than I would like to admit. When I finally reach my destination, I barely got a glimpse of a large castle before I was spat out of the energy. I heard multiple gasps as I landed harshly on the ground. I heard shouts and screams in unknown languages before finally succumbing to the unciousness that tugged at my senses.

* * *

Hogwarts

* * *

The students and staff stared at the goblet as it spat out blue flames before a form was flung from it and it's flames extinguished with a small hiss. Gasps, screams, and shouts echoed around the hall from both students, staff, and visiting dignitaries. Dumbledore shot off a firework spell into the air causing silence to envelop the hall. He spoke calmly once he had all attention, "Perfect take students to their dorms! Visiting students please return to your quarters."

Immediately the students were carted off while the aged headmaster made his way over to the figure that lay on the ground. With a small spell, he had the figure on their back as Pomfrey and the other teachers made their way over. The figure wore a black body suit with what looked like runes stitched into the fabric making it hard to disconcern if they were male or female. They were on the tall side being around 5'8; though, that might've just been from the black boots on their feet. A crimson substance that was hopefully not blood decorated the body suit. The most notable feature was the mask that covered the figures face. It was a black jackal with white marks under the eyes and along the snout and ears. It was a rather fearsome look that caused a few gasps, but it was ignored as Madame Maxime demanded, "What iz thiz?"

"The fourth champion," Dumbledore said before turning to his healer, "Pomfrey take this person to the hospital wing and see to it that they aren't suffering from the effects of a rather impromptu transportation,"

The healer nodded and quickly dragged the figure off using her magic. Lily followed with Snape as their knowledge of healing charms and potions were likely to help in the healers endeavors. Dumbledore turned to the others left in the hall and prepared himself for the on slot of questions that were likely to pop up.

* * *

Hospital wing hours later

* * *

Dumbledore made his way into the hospital wing and found the trio looking after their newest guest. All three were frowning as they looked at something on the table that lay next to the figures bed. He spoke as he reached them, "Ah how are things going with our new arrival?"

"She is perfectly healthy other than a few wounds," Pomfrey answered with a small huff as she turned towards them, "Had you told me that you were planning this, I would have been better prepared,"

"So it is Arya as I planned," He smiled happily at the thought before looking at a slightly pale Lily, "What's wrong Lily?"

"Albus this maybe Arya, but look at these things," She gestured to the table, "My little girl couldn't possibly use these!"

He frowned at the slight shriek in her voice and took a look at the table. The sight almost broke through his grandfather facade. A group of knives, many long needles, a bladed whip, a rather unusual looking sword with a red tint to its' blade. The sword was longer than a katana with only a few inches short of being called a Nodachi. It had a slightly curled guard with two rather small creatures being carved into the handle. The two creatures being what looked like a jackal and a tiger. The blade had a slightly curved tip and seemed to be slightly segmented with a line running down the exact center. At the end of the blade near the guard, white showed clearly against the blatant crimson stain. He tore his eyes from the sword to look at the mask and body suit the figure had been wearing. The mask was turned over and revealed odd runes being carved into it as well as two small gems near the eye holes as well as near where one's ears would be. The inside was a bone white and seemed to actually be made of some type of bone. The body suit was rather simple, but made of a material that he couldn't name. Next to the body suit, a small amount of armour was made of what looked like some type of black leather mixed with metal. He spoke as he looked at the materials on the table, "Now Lily I do not know what Arya has been doing, but-"

"Headmaster," Severus spoke cutting him off, "Look at these,"

He pointed to two objects that sat attached to a belt of some sort. They looked to be some kind of stone. One was a jackal statue made of some kind of black stone that glowed with a greyish black light. The other was a tiger-like statue made of some kind of white stone that glowed white. He reached towards them only for some kind of barrier to spring up and shock him. He withdrew his hand with a small hiss at the sharp pain that shot through his hand and stared at it in shock. His skin began to blister immediately and blacken around the edges of his palm and fingers. Pomfrey tutted and muttered under her breath as she worked on his hand, "Always jumping into things like a lion!"

He mentally chuckled over her comment, but turned his attention to his potions master, "What are these things?"

"I do not know, but they're made of obsidian and howlite," The dower man was frowning as he looked at them, "I can't touch them to properly examine them, but they are obviously magical in origin," He scowled darkly after a moment, "They can't be moved farther than they are and seem to sense when someone is trying to move them away from the girl,"

Dumbledore frowned in return and wondered if they were dark magic before turning his attention to the girl that he hadn't seen since she was a baby 14 years ago. Her skin was pale which came with traveling unexpectedly by what amounted to an illegal portkey, but it was quickly returning to what he assumed was its normal state of being tan. She was tall with the boots only adding a small bit to her actual height. She looked much like her mother with high cheekbones and a small nose. Her hair was true to her Potter heritage in that it was looked rather untamed. It looked like a mass of spiked curls in all honesty. The rather interesting thing was the red specks in her hair and the red tips at the ends of each spike. What drew his attention was the scars that marred her face. A scar laid across the lid of her left eye in a slightly jagged position meaning that something sharp had been dragged down it with either an unsteady hand or she had shaken her head to get away. Small lines danced across her skin as if someone had slashed it was a piece of thin wire multiple times until the marks had stuck. It was a rather troubling sight that made him wonder what the girl had been through. He was disturbed to note that she looked older than she should be prompting him to ask, "Poppy how old is Ms. Potter?"

"15 why?" The healer looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Check with your magic," A small sting of fear filled his old heart, "Please,"

She frowned, but complied only for her eyebrows to shoot up in surprise prompting Lily to ask, "Poppy?"

"She's 17," The healer mutter weakly before casting the spell again and again, "She's still coming up as 17 years old,"

"How is that possible?" Lily demanded causing the old headmaster to sigh, "Albus?"

"Lily please go find your husband and meet me in my office," He told the woman making her look at him in confusion, "Go,"

She looked at her daughter before nodding and leaving the room. Severus looked at the headmaster and noticed the troubled look on his face, "Is something wrong Headmaster?"

Dumbledore looked at his potions master with a sigh, "I fear we may be dealing with something that hasn't been seen in many years," He turned to Pomfrey, "Poppy please see if you can find any unusual marks or tattoos on Arya."

"Of course," He turned and began to leave the room.

"Goodnight to both of you," He left the room and made his way towards his office.

Oh how much he hoped he was wrong. If his hunch was correct, then something catastrophic was going to occur. Oh how he hoped he was wrong!

 **end**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **New idea that wouldn't leave me alone.**

* * *

Chapter start

* * *

With Dumbledore

* * *

He reached his office with a deep sigh and opened the door. He was met with the confused expression on James Potter's face and the angry confusion on Lily Potter's. He mentally winced at the sight and made his way towards his chair as he called for a house elf to bring some tea. The tea appeared moments later as he sat down at his desk. He poured three cups of tea and levitated two of them to the other occupants of the room. Lily's eyes flashed as her patience crumbled, "What is going on Albus?"

"Have you told James about what we've discovered?" He ignored the question for now making her eyes narrow.

"No she hasn't Professor," James looked at his wife with no small amount of worry.

"Young Arya was the figure that appeared," He began to explain to the now anxious looking man.

"Really?" James had a grin on his face, "That's great! It means she-"

"James my boy allow me to continue," Dumbledore cut him off.

"Sorry," The man smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair.

Dumbledore chuckled and took a sip of tea, "Now Arya was taken to the hospital wing in order to be checked over as you know," James nodded with no small amount of confusion over why his wife was worried and angry, "It pleases me to tell you that she is fine; however," He held up a hand to stop James from speaking, "Young Arya appears to have changed since the last time we saw her," He proceeded to tell the man of the weapons and armour that Arya had, "Not only that, she also seems to have a connection to two statues of obvious magical origin. We have yet to discover what purpose they serve as we cannot examine them without great damage to ourselves," James' eyebrows rose upon hearing that, "The statues and their connection to young Arya aren't the only worrisome things discovered."

"I thought you said she was fine," James slowly began to understand that something was very wrong with the situation, "Is she-"

"She is physically fine," Dumbledore assured the man, "Arya however appears to have aged over the last 14 years,"

"Of course," James laughed off his worry, "Everyone ages after 14 years,"

"No my boy," Dumbledore interrupted the man, "She is not fifteen years old, but older,"

It felt like something had hit him in the gut at the aged Headmaster's words, "H-how old is she?"

"She is seventeen years old my boy," James' world seemed to blacken for a moment.

"S-se-seven-t-teen?" Dumbledore felt a small glimmer of amusement at the gobsmacked look on the man's face, "HOW?!"

His amusement was quick to fade as he was reminded of why the two were here. He sighed deeply and looked at the two seriously, "It appears that young Arya's magic transported her to Grail."

"Grail?" James Potter looked at him in confusion, "That isn't possible Headmaster. Grail is just a story that our parents tell us as kids,"

"Every story must come from somewhere, my boy," Dumbledore reminded the man, "Grail is very much a real place,"

"How did Arya get there then?" James asked as he believed that the Headmaster was pulling on his tail, "I thought the people of Grail had that odd energy?"

"Arya it would seem has that energy," Dumbledore answered while glancing out the corner of his eye at Lily.

"What energy are you talking about?" Lily cut in before he could continue speaking.

"An energy that is much like magic only stricter," He explained, "That energy is known as the twin to magic, yet while it is stricter, it seems to be much more powerful and instinctive," He took another sip of his tea, "In the beginning, the wielders of this energy and those of magic got along. Great things came from the friendship that developed. Spells, rituals, runes, and so much more were far stronger when both magic and that energy were mixed. Enemies of both our peoples either fell to the might we held or became our allies. It was a time of peace and prosperity,"

"But what happened?" Lily asked, "And why do we never hear about this stuff?"

"A man that used the energy rose to power," He closed his eyes, "He was brilliant and looked for ways to combine our energies in a single body. He first tried on himself, but it never succeeded. He turned to experimenting on muggles, wizards, and others that used that power. The experiments were horrifying and corrupted all who he experimented. In the time that he experimented, he killed his wife and almost killed his child," Lily's eyes widened in horror, "His child managed to get away and was soon discovered by a group of our people. After it was discovered what the man did, our two peoples came down on him. He tried to run, but was captured and killed," He looked upon his two students and realized that James had never heard this part of the story, "Our people became suspicious that another one of the users would do the same. Times became tense due to our wariness and in the end, a war broke out. None know how it happened, but fighting began. The war nearly killed us all and only ended when only a handful of those with the other power still living. In order to prevent another war from breaking out, we sealed them on a continent,"

"But that doesn't explain why I've never heard of this before," Lily's voice was soft.

"It was decided by our forefathers that we needed to forget about the other power," Fawkes trilled sadly from his perch, "They were rent from the history books and left to survive through tales told by parents to their children,"

"How do you know all of this?" James asked while eyeing the Headmaster with some suspicion.

"All those who become leaders of the magical world are informed of this piece of history," He after calling a house elf for more tea, "We are only told because it is believed that one day the barrier on the continent will break and the users of that power will come again,"

"And you believe that Arya has that energy?" Lily demanded.

"Yes,"

"How do you know?"

"The odd energy coming off those scorch marks all those years ago told me that it was that energy,"

The trio fell silent for a while. Fawkes trilled in order to ease the tension within the occupants of the room. Lily spoke after a little while, "If she truly has that energy, what is going to happen to her?"

"I am uncertain at this time, but for now she will participate in the tournament," He answered truthfully.

"How will we know if she has the energy?" Lily asked and gained her answer from James.

He looked at his wife as he spoke in a softer voice than he usually did, "She will bare a mark of some kind etched into her skin."

"She never had any sort of mark on her when she was born-" Lily protested only for her husband to shake his head.

"The only time the mark will appear is when she uses that energy for the first time," He explained before looking at the headmaster, "What are we going to do?"

"We can do nothing until she wakes," Dumbledore answered while staring at the young couple, "I will do everything in my power to keep her safe, but in the end, her safety is not something I can guarantee if Pomfrey finds a mark upon your daughter,"

They lapsed into silence before Lily asked a question that had been bugging her since the Headmaster had spoken of the energy, "What exactly is the energy?"

He felt a small stir of amusement at the curiosity etched in his former students eyes. Her natural curiosity wasn't going to be shaken that easily, "Mana."

Lily opened her mouth to ask more when a hummingbird patronus appeared, "Headmaster I have found a mark on Arya's body. It is on her left arm in the shape of a spiral with circles inside and outside of it. The mark is a soft white color with a dark blueish black edge to it. I was unable to find any other marks, but I have found a few odd scars and a tattoo of some kind."

Lily made a sound of distress in the back of her throat while Dumbledore sighed. He hated it when his hunches came through like this. He spoke softly as James wrapped his arms around his distressed wife's shoulder, "We can't do anything until she wakes."

* * *

Raven P.O.V

* * *

I kept myself completely still and my breathing even when I started to come to. I listened carefully and was able to pick up that there were three individuals in the room besides me. Two of which were sleeping and another was moving around. Carefully, I opened my eyes and found myself in a room that reminded me of the ranger medics den. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine at the thought of that place. I may have been the vice commander of the Rangers, but that never saved me from the medics if I got injured. I shook myself mentally and pushed past the fact this place reminded me of the medics den to see how diffrent it was. For one, the walls weren't covered in runes to prevent patients from escaping which meant it should be fairly easy to get out. Next, the area was filled with an energy that wasn't mana, but something else that called to something inside of me. The thought made me grimace and wonder if I was in one of the civilian areas of Grail, but I pushed that thought away since I was too well known for someone to attempt such a thing. My eyes narrowed in thought just as I heard a pair of doors open and some strange language being uttered. So the summoning ritual that was done dropped me in a place that didn't speak any language that I knew? Oh this is going to far worse than Leo's attempt to cook anything beside ramen.

 **end of chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"Understandable language,"

" _Other_ _languages"_

* * *

Chapter start

* * *

With Dumbledore

* * *

He entered the hospital wing and made his way over to the still form of the girl, "Poppy how is she?"

"From what I've seen, she hasn't changed since we worked on her," The Matron answered, "She's still sleeping which while it can be good is worrisome,"

"How so?" He frowned however and stared down at the red speckled ravenette.

"She should have woken by now," The matron frowned and muttered a spell as she checked on the girl.

He turned to the doors when they opened to admit a pair of Gryffindor first years with donkey ears just as a curse left the matron. He turned back to see the Matron being held in a headlock by the previously still form of Arya Potter. The girl's eyes had opened to reveal the beautiful emerald he remembered from her babyhood, but also specks of white and blue. The girl was glaring at him and holding a hand close to the matron's face that was glowing slightly. Hostility and confusion filled those eyes as the girl hissed, " _You! What the hell's going on?_!"

He frowned as he didn't understand a word the girl had said. He opened his mouth and said, "Arya calm down."

* * *

With Raven

* * *

My eyes narrowed at the old man with the giant beard as I hissed, "What the fuck are you saying?!"

The frown on his face deepened and he said something that I couldn't even hope to understand, _"Arya I can't understand you."_

I held my mana infused hand closer to the old woman's face, "I can't understand you."

The frown once again deepened before he raised a slim piece of wood. I tensed just as he muttered something in an even odder language before feeling something hot rush over my ears. I hissed just as the man finally spoke something that I understood, "Can you understand me?"

I felt my grip on the woman relax slightly, but not enough to let her get free as I nodded, "Yes. Where the hell am I and why the hell have you summoned me?" I shook my head lightly, "What the hell did you do to make me understand you?"

"I used a spell to allow you to understand what I'm saying and for me to understand what you're saying," The old man explained causing me to frown.

"Mana cannot do that," I protest immediately, "It goes against the very laws of Grail!"

"You are correct that mana cannot produce such an effect, but magic can," A wave of confusion filled me.

"Magic? What is that?" He seemed to smile slightly.

"It is the twin of mana, but without so many rules. It however," He grimaced slightly, "Is weaker than mana,"

"It sacrifices power for variety," I nodded slightly, "It's the same when you chose to use a bow rather than use a sword,"

"Yes," He seemed happy that I understood making me snort slightly, "Now that we can understand each other, can you please let Madame Pomfrey go. She's a healer,"

* * *

With Dumbledore

* * *

Arya released the Matron immediately like she had been burned. Her eyes were wide as she muttered, "Fucking bitch. Da's going to beat my ass black and blue fer takin' a healer hostage."

He frowned and asked, "Da?"

"My father," She smiled softly as if remembering something nice before shaking her head, "I'm really sorry ma'am,"

Madame Pomfrey frowned at her before looking at me, "Albus what is she saying?"

He cleared his throat and spoke in english, "She said that she's sorry for doing that."

The matron nodded before asking, "Can you have her sit down? I want to check to make sure the sudden movement hasn't caused any damage."

I relayed the request and the girl frowned, "Does she promise that she's only checking that?"

Again I relayed the question. Madame Pomfrey nodded with a slightly exasperated expression, "Yes I promise on my oath as a healer."

The girl promptly sat down on the bed and let the matron work. Her eyes closed lightly before opening as they focused on me, "Where am I?"

"You are in Hogwarts," He answered, "A school that teaches magic. We are located in Scotland though all our students are from England,"

"England? Scotland?" She looked confused, "Are those towns?"

"They are countries," Her eyes narrowed.

"Why did you bring me here?" Her voice was low and held something deadly in it.

"You were summoned by a magical object to compete in a tournament," He then winced as he explained, "I put your name into the object under the guises of a fourth school due to the fact we couldn't find you,"

"Find me? Why the hell would you be looking for me?" He mentally winced at the curse word.

"You disappeared on halloween night 14 years ago," He explained while watching the girl carefully, "You did so before or after killing a man known as Voldemort. We've been looking for you all this time and this was my last ditch effort to find you,"

* * *

With Raven

* * *

I frowned when I detected no lies from him since that made no sense, "Sir I was found by my parents 16 years ago in the middle of a forest."

"It seems that there is a two year time difference between the outside countries and Grail," He explained with a frown.

My frown deepened and I asked, "Why did he, Voldemort, come after me? I assume I was just a baby, so why?"

He winced and seemed to contemplate something before answering, "There is a prophecy-"

* * *

With Dumbledore

* * *

He was cut off by her laughter. Her whole body shook as she laughed. It took five minutes before she calmed and offered him a crooked smile, "Sir I don't know who the hell told you that, but prophecies are a big pile of drake shite."

"It was given by a seer-" She shook her head with mirth in her eyes.

"Seer's can see inta the future true, but that's only the good ones," Her eyes closed for a moment, "Prophecies are just a guess at a possible future that can be negated with a single action. Only the great Prophecies will ever mean anything and even then they're screwy at best," She looked at him, "Tell me how you received the prophecy,"

He frowned at her, "I was given the prophecy by a seer looking for work. It was in an inn where I was doing her interview."

"Did she smell of alcohol?" When he nodded, she snorted, "Seer's when drunk only see possible futures of a diffrent timeline,"

"And how would you know that?" He demanded of the girl.

* * *

With Raven

* * *

My eyes narrow at him as I gave the answer, "One of my dearest friends comes from a line of Seer's. He is one as well. We've gotten drunk together enough to figure out that his visions are complete and utter shite when under the influence."

He stared at me before muttering under his breath, "All this time...I was a fool..."

I shrugged my shoulders before asking, "The tournament. What exactly will I be doing?"

"You'll be going through three tasks," He explained while looking slightly relieved at the subject change, "The tasks are spread throughout the year to give the champions time to both recover from previous tasks and prepare for the next,"

"I see," I frowned, "And what's the first task?"

"I cannot say as it focuses on your bravery to face the unknown," A growl rose up in my throat.

* * *

With Dumbledore

* * *

He was surprised to see her eyes darken and seemingly become black pits with a slightly golden center. A rough growl left her throat as she hissed, "Idiots the lot of ya. Don' ya kno' 'ow much danger ya puttin' us in? Ya'll get us killed afore we can live."

He winced upon hearing that as he asked, "And you would know how?"

Suddenly, she seemed to have lost all life and become just a husk. Her eyes turned a dull blue. He opened his mouth to speak when she whispered hoarsely, "Death...So many..."

He felt horror as he realized what this, this, this _child_ had gone through. The scars that dotted her body, the hunched shoulders, the listlessness that surrounded her, and the dull eyes revealed what the child had seen. Death was something she knew and from the look of it, she had buried so many. He began to speak, "Arya I-"

It seemed as if a shift had gone through her. Gone was the listlessness and dull eyes. It felt as if he had just imagined it. Her green eyes were once more in place and she asked, "What is your name?"

"Albus Dumbledore," She nodded.

"Names Raven Neox," She offered him a smile, "Pleasure to meet you sir,"

* * *

With Raven

* * *

The old man looked at me in confusion, "Raven? Your parents named you Arya."

I frowned at him before realizing that he must be talking about my birth parents. I chuckled and shrugged, "My Ma and Da gave me the name Raven when I was adopted by them."

"I see," He seemed to realize that as well, "Who are your adopted parents?"

"Classified," Was the answer that left my lips.

"Classified?" He frowned at me, "What do you mean?"

"As a member of the Ranger/Hunter core, I am not permitted to reveal information to an outsider without express permission from the higher ups," I spoke in my 'I am the vice commander of the Core', "I cannot answer any questions that deal with certain information that is not known to the public. I apologize for any inconvenience this has caused,"

He seemed to be in a state of shock making me want to smirk. Serves the idiot right for taking me away from my life.

 **End of chapter**


End file.
